The Call to Action Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Call to Action Part 2. Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Robbie Diaz: Well, I saw two rangers, One was grey and the other was purple. Digit: You and the others are the only rangers here. Robbie Diaz: Well, We can only hope. Vice Principal Luna: Are those the new students? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, They've also have permission registration papers. Vice Principal Luna: Excellent, Now then, If you four would give me your permission registration papers. Cubot: Why don't we try to kidnap someone? Dr. Eggman: It's so bad and deviously evil, I love it! Let's go. Digit: Okay, Egg-Knight is by the bridge of the Egg-Carrier, Here's what we do, Robbie, Sunset, Wes and Jen will face against Egg-Knight and the rest will try to keep the Eggpawn's distracted. Vice Principal Luna: Robbie, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Vice Principal Luna! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Vice Principal Luna, We'll get you down! Dr. Eggman: Ahh, Robbie and Sunset Shimmer, How nice to see you close up. Suddenly, Robbie and Sunset looked and to their surprise, It was Eggman. Robbie Diaz: Eggman... (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Dr. Eggman: You didn't think it would be that easy, Did you? Robbia Diaz: Huh, what do you mean? Dr. Eggman: Well, Let's just say, It'll even the odds, Like this!! Then, Sunset and Amy Rose got caught by the Eggpawn's. Sunset Shimmer: What the!? Amy Rose: Hey, Back off!! The rangers were surprised & were very cross. Mordecai: You won't get away with this, Eggman!! Dr. Eggman: Oh really, And what are you going to do about it? Yoshi: Any idea, Rob? Robbie Diaz: Easy, We free the others and get out of here. Suddenly, Ransik stepped in the fight. Ransik: We must leave, Now! Robbie Diaz: Huh, Who are you? Then, Ransik uses a smoke bomb to head back towards the dimensional portal to Cyber-Space. Dr. Eggman: (Coughing) What!? they've escaped! At Cyber-Space, Robbie and the others regrouped. Lady Palutena: Robbie! Yoshi! Mordecai! Pit: Your alright, But where's Sunset and Amy? Matt: Yeah, Weren't they with you? Robbie Diaz: (Sighing) Eggman's got them. Pit, Lady Palutena & the CyberSquad: (gasps) Mordecai: Yeah, We weren't able to save them. Yoshi: We feel guilty. Lady Palutena: I see, What a surprise to see you here, Ransik. Ransik: Yes it has, Palutena. Robbie Diaz: Ransik, Is that your name? Ransik: Yes, And I'm also sorry to bring you boys back here, But it's too dangerous to stop him now. Mordecai: Oh, It's okay, We did got a little cared away. Yoshi: Yeah, So we should we do now? Then, Pit got an communication from the future. Pit: Lady Palutena, we've got a incoming communication. Soon, They were contacted Alex. Pit: Alex, We need your help. Alex: Don't worry, I've already know Eggman's plan, But we've even brought along five more friends from Time Force. Robbie Diaz: Five more friends, Who are they anyway? Alex: It's a surprise. Meanwhile, Sunset and Amy were in the cell with Vice Principal Luna. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I hope the others will help us soon. Amy Rose: Luna, Do you think we will get out of here? Vice Principal Luna: I'm not sure if we can, But even with your Ranger Powers, It would be useless to open the cell. Sunset Shimmer: Here, (gives something) Take a look at this. Amy Rose: What's that? Vice Principal Luna: A picture of the Mane Six. Sunset Shimmer: That's right, I was going to give this to Twilight, But I thought I'd want you to give it to them instead. Amy Rose: I see. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you. Back with the others, They were waiting. The music score, The Final Countdown, starts to play. ????: Come here. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Mordecai: Who's there? Yoshi: Show yourself! ????: It's just us. The five strangers, Who are wearing trench coats and hats came. Robbie Diaz: Who are you guys? ????: Who knows. Then, The time ship arrived at the beach. ????: Let's head inside. As Robbie and the others onboard the Time Ship, The five strangers take their coats and hats off. RobotBoy: Ta-da! Tommy Turnbull: My name is Tommy Turnbull. Gus Bachman Turner: The names Gus Bachman Turner. Lola Mbola: Lola Mbola RobotBoy: I am RobotBoy. RobotGirl: And I am RobotGirl. Robbie Diaz: I knew it! You're our new allies! Yoshi: Sweet! Mordecai: Yeah! Robbie Diaz: I'm Robbie, this is Mordecai & Yoshi. Tommy Turnbull: It's nice to meet you guys. Mordecai: Nice to meet you too. RobotBoy: Yes, it is a true honor to meet you. Tommy Turnbull: I told RobotBoy and RobotGirl to act like normal robots, they will never showing off, no fighting and no super activating. RobotBoy: That's right. RobotGirl and I are normal robots. RobotGirl: Uh-huh. Gus Bachman Turner: The G-Man, Reporting for duty. Yoshi: How did Lola became your caretaker? RobotGirl: She and I good friends. Just then, Lucas, Trip and Katie & Eric came inside the Time Ship. Robbie Diaz: Perfect timing! Wesley Collins: It's great have you guys back. Lucas Kendall: Same to you and Jen. Katie Walker: We've missed you. Trip Regis: And we're glad you'd make it, Eric. Circuit: How'd it go with you and Wes? Eric Myers: It was okay, Circuit. Nadira: Yeah, It's been a while since we've last seen Sunset Shimmer. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I just hope Sunset, Amy and Vice Principal Luna are all okay. Later, Robbie and his friends are gathered. Robbie Diaz: So let me understand this, Ransik was once your worst enemy, but now he's your greatest ally? RobotBoy: Oh, I bet it was bad. Lucas Kendall: Yeah, but that was also the time we met the Wild Force Rangers as well. Mordecai: Oh cool, I never knew anything can easily be turn from bad to good. RobotGirl: (Giggling) I agree. Gus Bachman Turner: (eating some food) Well, at least you guys still gotta save your friends though. Robbie Diaz: (Talks to himself) Yeah. Meanwhile, Sunset, Amy and Luna are still in the Egg-Carrier. Vice Principal Luna: What are we gonna do now? Amy Rose: Man, if only Sonic or Knuckles were here, they could get us out of here. Sunset Shimmer: (has an idea) Hey! I have an idea! Sunset use her cell phone to call Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, it's Sunset, I have to tell you something. Twilight Sparkle: Hi Sunset, what is it? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Everyone might be in the Time Ship at the beach, I want you and the girl's to meet them there... And bring Atticus and Zoe to Palutena, I think it's time they could be great for backup. Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, great idea. That night, in the bedroom, everyone slept in separate rooms. Robbie Diaz: (sleeping and had a vision about becoming the Red Data Time Force Ranger in Fusion Mode) Come on! RobotBoy: Robbie, Is something wrong? RobotGirl: Maybe he had bad dream. Digit: I don't know about that, RobotGirl, He has a power to see vision's. Robbie Diaz: Zzzzz Later that night, His vision continues about Fusion Mode. Robbie Diaz: (woke up and gasps) Whoa?! RobotBoy: (comes opening the door) What happened? Yoshi: You okay? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'm okay, But I had another vision, But this time, It was a power up called "Fusion Mode" RobotGirl: Fusion Mode? (was confused) Mordecai: What's that? Tommy Turnbull: I don't know. Robbie Diaz: I will tell you guys. The next day, Robbie told the others about his vision. Robbie Diaz: I think, that Fusion Mode is a power up that I've gained from my morpher. RobotGirl: So, Fusion Mode, Good thing? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Yoshi: So, What's the plan? Mordecai: We rescue Sunset, Amy and Vice Principal Luna. Matt: Great thinking, Mordecai, Let's put our plan to good use. Pit: Lady Palutena, All system's are ready for the Zords. Lady Platunea: Excellent Pit. Just then, The Mane 6 came inside the Time Ship. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Everyone. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Twilight, What's you girl's here? Rainbow Dash: We came here as soon as possible from Sunset. Mordecai: Really, Is she okay? Applejack: Don't worry, Mordecai, She'll be alright. Then suddenly, Atticus & Zoe came in. Atticus Akito: Hey guys. Robbie Diaz: Atticus, Zoe, What's going on? Zoe Batheart: Twilight told us everything about what you did at the news last night, So, She brought us to Palutena and gave us these. Yoshi: Hey, Those are Data Squad Uniforms and Morphers?! Atticus Akito: Yeah, that's right. Rarity: Who are those munchkins? Robbie Diaz: Oh, That's RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Tommy Turnbull: He's a robot built by Professor Moshimo. Gus Bachman Turner: (eating chocolate) They always save the world from evil villains. Lola Mbola: Yeah, From now on, RobotBoy and RobotGirl are normal robots because they are good friends. Fluttershy: You are a little robot! You are so cute! RobotBoy: I maybe little, But I'm big on the inside. Fluttershy: Well, I don't care how big you are. RobotBoy: Thank you, Fluttershy. I go with you to safe your friends. Tommy Turnbull: No, RobotBoy. You stay in the Time Ship with RobotGirl. Remember, While at Mrs. Kamakazi's house, You got electrified with the electric whip by Dr. Kamakazi. This time, they can do this on they're own. RobotBoy: Hmm, Very well, Tommy, I will stay here. RobotGirl: But, we want to help... Robbie Diaz: Listen, It's too dangerous. You will get yourselves killed, We'll take care of Egg-Knight, You got to hold down the fort. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie's right, We'll handle this. RobotBoy: Thanks, we will wait when you return. RobotGirl: Yes, Good luck. RobotBoy and RobotGirl walked over to Robbie . Robbie Diaz: You stay in the Time ship. RobotGirl: RobotBoy: RobotBoy and RobotGirl went to . Robbie Diaz: A kid's today, . Soon, they prepared the rescue mission . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts